These Familiar Bars
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: After season 2... Michael is sent back to Fox River.


A/N: This is kind of AU. Sara does leave the door unlocked for Michael and everyone escapes. She doesn't OD. Sara meets up with Michael like she does in Season 2, but no one knows about her connection.

--FLASH BACK--

"Lincoln, they've dropped all charges. You're a free man." Sara said, smiling. She was so glad that she had reached Michael and Lincoln in Panama before they disappeared forever.

"Thank you Sara." Lincoln said, still stunned.

"Don't thank me. Paul Kellerman spilled his guts. Told the courts everything."

Lincoln sat on the edge of the boar. "I think I need a drink."

"I'll see what I can find." Sara was about to head inside when Lincoln interjected.

"Sara, what about Michael?"

Michael looked to Sara expectantly. Her face fell. "I talked to some lawyers and even though Lincoln is innocent, you're not. You still instigated the breaking out of a federal prison. I heard on the news that if you turn yourself in within seven days, you'll be expected to finish your original sentence from the bank robbery."

Michael looked down, not saying anything. Sara walked over to him.

"This is crazy!" Lincoln said, bolting upright. "Now I really need a drink." He headed inside.

Sara put her hand on Michaels should. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Michael."

"It's not your fault Sara." He sighed. "On a five year sentence, I can be out in three on good behaviour, maybe even two years."

"Michael, you can't be serious. They'll send you back to Fox River."

"You'll be there with me then." He smiled at her.

"We'll run away together. No one has to know." Sara stared crying. "We'll go to Baja. Lay out on that hammock."

Michael pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "Hey, its ok." He rubbed her back. "I don't want to run anymore Sara. I want to be with you, and I don't want us to be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives."

Sara pulled back. "The rest of our lives?" She smiled.

"I love you Sara Tancredi ok?"

"I love you too Michael Scofield."

--PRESENT DAY--

Sara tapped her pen impatiently on her desk as she waited for Michael's 'insulin' shot.

Sara and Michael had spent a week together before Michael had turned himself in. They talked about the future and what would happen when he was back in Fox River; amongst other extracurricular activities.

Michael had been put directly back into GenPop, which surprised them both. They both thought that he would be put into Solitary Confinement; but no one wanted to run the risk of him going to psych again. Plus, with the added security the new Warden had put in place. No one was going anywhere.

Michael being put in GenPop worries Sara. Whenever she had the time she would look out the window and watch the yard when the inmates were outside; but it had been a month and things seemed to be going ok.

Her office door opened and she looked up. The guard poked his head in. "Scofields here for his stick."

"Thank you." Sara kept a straight face but inside she was beaming.

Beaming until she saw Michael. He was limping to the chair; his face bruised and his leg bleeding.

Sara rushed to his side. "What the hell happened?"

The guard shrugged. "I don't know. Must have caught an elbow playing basketball out in the yard doc."

"Get out of here while I look at him."

"We're not supposed to leave him alone. The Warden said-"

"And I'll bet he also said not to beat up the inmates too right?"

"I'll be back in 10 minutes Doc."

"Michael, what happened?"

"Sara, please, don't make this a big deal."

"Don't make this a big deal? Michael, you're bleeding. This is a big deal. This guard should be punished."

"I don't need a reason for the guards to hate me anymore than they already do."

"Michael, they could really hurt you." Sara grabbed some ice and gently placed it on his purpling cheek bone.

"It's just their way of making sure I don't try to get away when they're transporting me around."

"What's next? Knocking you out cold and carrying you in here?" Michael didn't say anything. "Hold this. I need to take a look at your leg. When you first came back here I was worried about the other inmates; not the guards."

"Me too."

"Damnit Michael, you're going to need stitches." She said, examining his leg.

"More time to spend with you." His eyes gleamed.

"Stop being funny. This is going to hurt like hell." Sara laughed.

--

"How was Michael today?" Lincoln asked, dishing Sara some pasta.

"we have to get him out of there Lincoln." Sara said, her voice quivering.

"What happened?"

"One of the guards transporting him to me today beat him up."

"One of the guards?" LJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell the Warden Sara?" Lincoln asked.

"No. Michael didn't want me to. He thinks things will get better."

"I'll bet he does." Lincoln grumbled. "I've been talking to some lawyers. Friends of Veronica's. They're working on it. But its only been a month."

"I know."

"At least you get to see him everyday Sara." LJ said.

"And I am very grateful for that LJ. I just don't like seeing him hurt." Sara explained, choking up a little bit.

"we'll get him out of there Sara. I promise."

"I hope you're right Lincoln."

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
